


The Prince's Man

by NaruKokitsu



Category: Dragonball Z
Genre: AU, Fun, M/M, PWP more than storyline, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaruKokitsu/pseuds/NaruKokitsu
Summary: Written ages ago.. Vegeta decides his ward is... Acceptable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So... Vegeta is consistently called Bejiita through the fic.. It's old as hell.. Sorry. One day, I'll go ahead and edit it.
> 
> I don't own Dragonball or Dragonball Z.
> 
> Enjoy!

Bejiita let out something around a low growl, frustration at the last few attempted planet takings. Frieza had been long eradicated.. Bejiitasei flourished.. And what Frieza had started.. Bejiita had taken over. Sadly, the last few attempts had failed thanks to some third class moron that couldn't control his Oozaru form.

 

His tail twitched as a voice erupted from an intercom, "Kakarot has arrived, my liege.."

 

"Send the fool in!" The small king snapped. He'd taken over when his father had died at the hands of Frieza.. Which had spurred him to reach the level of Super Saiyan and destroy the demon.. with the help of the very third rate idiot that just tromped into the room. Kakarot's father, Bardock, had also been killed, having become a higher ranked saiyan with all of the good work he'd done. Even his foresight, forced on him, hadn't helped.

 

Kakarot gave a wide grin at his king, "Oi, Bejiita-sama." He grinned, speaking as though to a friend, despite the 'sama', instead of his king.

 

Bejiita snarled, "When the hell will you learn, you overgrown ape?!" He gave the taller male a slam to the gut that sent him reeling for only a moment, eyes wide before they narrowed, fists clentched, "Aniki!"

 

Bejiita snarled, "We are _not_ brothers." He snapped. Good thing, too, he thought, giving the taller a few once-overs.. Though for which reason he wasn't sure.

 

Kakarot gave a hurt look. The younger saiyan had lived with Bejiita since the deaths of their fathers, having no one else to rely on. The look faded quickly enough though, and he looked away, "So what'm I doing wrong now, Bejiita?" As usual, he dropped the '-sama' after the initial hellos. No one else usually was in the room anyways, and Bejiita didn't care one way or another what the idiot did.

 

"I thought you said you had control now of your Oozaru self.. If you don't, you shouldn't be out on the missions." His tone had lightened considerably, but still sounded like a child being chastized by a parent. Kakarot flinched, "I.. " Bejiita knew this.. what was coming up. He hated it. Somehow.. something in the younger male had changed since they'd defeated Frieza.. He'd gotten softer. It was nearly disgusting, but Bejiita couldn't completely say it didn't suit the stupid idiot.

 

"I just.. didn't wanna let you down again.." Kakarot finally murmured. Bejiita rubbed at his temple, before walking over to the other male, "Kakarot.. Kneel down, you fool." Damnit, he hated the other's height. Kakarot blinks, but did as he was told, down on one knee and looking up now at Bejiita.

 

The elder Saiyan's gloved hand brushed Kakarot's cheek, ".. I ought to kill you for your weaknesses.. " He mutters, causing Kakarot to look mildly fearful. "But there is something about them that makes me just want to keep you all the closer." He twitched at his own words. Kakarot could turn him into such a wimp?! Outragous. Absurd... true.

 




 

Kakarot was looking at him in a confused fashion now. Bejiita grunted, "You will tell no one of this." He mutters, before leaning and kissing the other hard on the lips. Kakarot's eyes shot wide, before slid closed, letting his King kiss him stupid. Bejiita pulled away almost as quickly as he'd dived in.

 

"... Bejiita... " The taller pulled the other's collar, sending him down over Kakarot, knocking them to the floor even as Kakarot stole a kiss, teeth biting almost too hard on the king's lip, causing him to gasp and open his mouth, Kakarot's tongue darting in as he did. Bejiita let out a low growl at the dominating action, biting the tip of the intruder before forcing his own tongue down the younger saiyan's throat. Kakarot nearly choked, but melted down against the floor. Sadly, this was no place for such actions, and it was proven when the door slid open.

 

"My---Oh! F-Forgive me, My liege!" Too late. Bejiita had jumped back, eyes wide, and a ki blast had barreled through the man's abdomen before another word could be spoken. Kakarot sat up, letting his elbow rest on his knee, staring wide eyed as the body slumped and fell forward with a sickening crack as the corpse's arm broken underneath his chest.

 

"We lose good soldiers that way, Bejiita." Kakarot joked, looking to the elder male.. Said elder male just glowered. What the hell had he been thinking?! He'd nearly been caught doing... And then he'd... He growls, blasting the dead body's remains to nothingness, before storming to a far door, that led to his private chambers. "Kakarot."

 

The younger saiyan didn't need called twice. He stood, following Bejiita with a faint grin, tail waving back and forth swiftly behind him. "You call?" He grins, the door shutting behind him and an air-tight lock slamming in place thanks to a button being pressed by the short king. He glances at the door, brow raised, "Wow.. some privacy mechanism, eh?" Bejiita rolled his eyes, sitting on the edge of the bed with a sigh, "Kakarot.."

 

"Yeah?"        

 

"Shut up!" The taller slumped a bit, eyeing Bejiita for a moment, "So.. Was there anything else?.." He obviously was trying to just avoid the whole kissing subject. Bejiita gave a smirk, "Perhaps." He wondered just how dominant the taller could be.. After all, that little show of it through that kiss had sparked a curiousity... One he couldn't deny had interested him. Kakarot gave a funny look, "Uh... What then?"

 

"Come here." Kakarot blinked, but listened to the order, standing in front of the shorter male, looking down at him with curiousity shining in his dark eyes. Bejiita crossed his arms over his chest, eyeing the male before reaching up, grabbing the other male's armor, and tearing it down the front, all the way down to his pants as well. Kakarot let out a yelp, jumping back, leaving the cloth dangling in Bejiita's hand. "W-what...?!" He was exposed.. and all too much. His hand went to cover his cock, having forgone underwear. Wasn't it always the case?.. The one day a guy goes commando is the day his leader shreds his armor.. Wait a minute.. "Bejiita... Why---!!" He yelped, feeling hands tugging the rest of the remains from his body, finding Bejiita no longer in front of him on the bed, but behind him pulling said remains off, a hand straying to grope his ass. Kakarot jumped forward this time, turning, "Ermm.. I-.. I should uhh.."

 

"Lay down."

 

"Yeah! Lay d--- WHAT?!" Kakarot had turned redder then a tomato by this point, though his face wasn't the only place gaining a lot of blood at the moment. Bejiita smirked, "I have a slave's collar in my drawer if you'd rather go about this that way." Kakarot paled, the blood fleeing southward before he climbed onto the large plush bed. Bejiita frowned just faintly. The male had lost any and all dominant actions he'd had before.. That was disappointing. Perhaps he could bring it back out.

 

He stalked forward, licking his lips at the prize settled in the center of his bed, said prize's eyes getting wider and wider with each step, "Bejiita---.." He soon had the smaller's weight over him, lips colliding, teeth gnashing at lips as they kissed again.

 

 A spark, or so Bejiita thought, as Kakarot responded, hands gripping hard at Bejiita's biceps, the younger biting at the elder's lower lip with more ferocity then he must've intended, for the minute he tasted the blood from the king's lip he pulled back, halfway to apologizing when Bejiita growled, "Speak and die, Kakarot."

 

Bejiita smirked when the other closed his mouth. Yes, he didn't like that he'd been obeyed so submissively, but he did like that the other'd not apologized like he'd seemed to be about to do. Kakarot had a head swimming with questions. Like, first of all, when had this begun?? Granted they'd kissed but.. Well, Bejiita never seemed to be interested in a relationship of any sort.

 

He sometimes doubted that the small king had ever had sex before, though that doubt was soon being left in the dust as he suddenly fet a tongue graze over his left nipple. "Ahhn...!" His hand moved, pushing the other male's head down against his chest. Bejiita smirked, lightly biting the little nub by means of rewarding the dominating act. So Kakarot did have a dominating side. Well.. Let's just see it, Bejiita mused, pulling the taller male onto himself, crushing their lips together again. Kakarot seemed to understand as his hands shredded the royal armor off of the royal body. Even the king's boxers had felt the wrath of the hungry saiyan.

 

Bejiita arched as he felt Kakarot's mouth make it's way over his body, teasing his nipples before tongue fucking his navel, nipping around his thighs before finally engulfing the head of his arousal in that excruciatingly hot cavern the taller called a mouth. "Ka--..nnnm.." He felt the head of his cock being sucked on hard by the taller. He managed to bring his eyes towards the sight, letting out a moan just because of it. Kakarot had the head of his cock enclosed tightly by his mouth, drawing in hard with his breath, enough to cause his cheeks to curve in, tightening on the male's pulsing organ with each hard suck. Bejiita groaned, letting his eyes go tightly shut, arching his body upwards.

 

Kakarot rather liked the sounds emitting from his small king.. He wondered just what else he could make the male do with just touching him. He moved his head down, taking more of the king's cock into his mouth, deep throating the now weeping erection, tasting the drops of precum near the back of his tongue. He found it rather pleasant, though who was he to not enjoy something he could eat?

 

He pulled away after a moment, earning a buck of hips towards his face and a low growl warning him that he'd better make up for stopping. Kakarot, however, had no idea what to do.. But he looked the smaller male over, finding the sight rater intoxicating. Each muscle rippled with every movement, tensing and relaxing. The smaller male's cock now against his stomach, but hard as hell and most definitely in a painful state of arousal. Kakarot moved his hand down, stroking the other male's balls lightly, eliciting an ear-pleasing moan from the king. His finger brushed over a puckered spot, making Kakarot's brow raise before he pressed his finger against it, the tip disappearing inside.

 

Bejiita had no idea what the fuck he'd started, but to hell if he didn't let it finish. Until, of course, he felt the tip of the other's finger enter a very private, very intimate and very tight place. He let out a howl, half of pain, but that pain also brought pleasure as Kakarot's other hand had taken over the ball massaging position. "Ka-Kakarot... !" He arched, part of him wanting to pull away from the intrusion and another so desperately wanting more.

 

Kakarot brought his finger back, spying a glass of water, no doubt stale from sitting there, on the stand by the bed. With his tail he grabbed it, dipping his fingers inside the glass, aware that it'd been way too hard to push just the tip of his finger in without some sort of lubrication. He then set the glass back, pressing his finger in to the second knuckle this time, brow raising as he curled the finger inside the other.

 

"G-..Nng--.. Uwaa!!" Bejiita's body arched sharply, hands shredding the blankets beneath him as he howled. Kakarot was surprised at this reaction, but merely wiggled his finger, moving it in and out, before adding a second finger to the pair, brushing something inside the smaller to cause an even better reaction.

 

"KAKAROT!!!" The king howled as he came, his cum splattering Kakarot's chest and Bejiita's stomach. Kakarot stared in amazement. He'd made his king orgasm... Bejiita's head was spinning.. He couldn't believe, anymore then Kakarot did, what had just happened. He felt his whole body finally go lax, panting hard as he slumped into the soft bedding.

 

Kakarot gained a grin, leaning forward to kiss at Bejiita's lips, simultaneously moving his hand away and pushing the head of his erection into the other. Bejiita had begun to kiss back until he felt the large length pressing into him, his body naturally tensing, "K---.. Kakarot--ahnn.." He writhed slightly, hips bucking faintly. Kakarot couldn't really tell if he liked or disliked it, so until he did find out, he'd just keep going.. Not that he wanted to stop anyways. He pressed in deeper, hands moving to push the other's knees to his chest, giving him a little further entry.

 

Bejiita groaned, giving Kakarot a faint glare, before he felt that damned spot being brushed again, and Kakarot had moved a hand, giving the knee a shoulder to rest on, his hand stroking at the elder saiyan's tail. That was not the appendage he was hoping for touching, but it didn't hurt by any means. He arched, letting out a low moan.

 

Kakarot paused momentarily in his movements to stroke at his king's beautiful tail, also giving him time to adjust when he really didn't need it. At least, Bejiita didn't believe so, and he said so by shouting at the other to move. Kakarot gave a wry smirk and began easing back, before thrusting in again, more force then needed, causing the smaller's body to push up a bit, sliding a little ways on the bed, though being pulled back by Kakarot. Bejiita let out something akin to a howl, hands moving to claw into Kakarot's shoulders, nearer his neck. A fly on the wall would've assumed the king was trying to kill his molester. But that wasn't the case, Kakarot could tell, as the other man was moving with each thrust Kakarot gave him, both of them moaning and panting with each move.

 

Bejiita had grown hard again, and he growled, hand moving to yank Kakarot's hand from the royal tail and moving it instead towards the royal cock. Kakarot gave a smirk, leaning in and managing to meet the other's lips with his own, kissing hungrily, drowning both their moans with each other's tongue, his hand stroking the male's length. Bejiita couldn't tell if the other man just didn't have a sense of rhythm or just didn't care. Kakarot's hand movements did not match his thrusts, and it just drove Bejiita further up the wall.

 

Soon Kakarot's thrusts became far too wild to match with his hand, were he even trying, and he growled, giving no attention to the legs that were pinned to the other's chest as he lifted at his hips, ramming down hard, causing Bejiita to arch and scream as his body was ravaged so harshly. Not that it hurt, but gods, he had to get Kakarot to let go like this again.

 

All too soon it seemed, their bodies tensed in unison, Kakarot spilling into Bejiita as the king came hard again, over their stomachs with matching howls of each other's name. Kakarot's weight soon found the king pinned beneath him, and damn if this was comfortable. Not saying it was, Bejiita couldn't move. But Kakarot was out, and Bejiita knew there was no rousing the big idiot when he'd fallen asleep. He shifted, squirming madly before finally getting the other's body off of his own, slumping back after, only to find himself instantaneously enveloped in the younger's strong arms, neck being nuzzled all to affectionately. Bejiita growled lowly, eyeing the male, only to find the most stupidest looking smile on the sleeping man's face.

 

He blinked, before rolling his eyes, slapping the side of his head before allowing himself to curl into the hold, "Baka.." He muttered, eyes closing as sleep finally caught up to the saiyan king.

**Author's Note:**

> Author thrives on comments and kudos! Thank you!!


End file.
